fairytailcouplesfandomcom-20200216-history
AlBis
'' Note: If you are looking for the parallel, Edolas pairing, see Edo AlBis.'' |magic1=Gun Magic |character2=Bisca Connell Bisca Mulan (Maiden Name) |kanji2=ビスカ・コネル |romaji2=Bisuka Koneru |age2=25 (X791) |status2=Active |affiliation2= |magic2=Requip: The Gunner |children=Asuka Connell |imagegallery=AlBis/Image Gallery |imagegallerysize=310px }} AlBis (アルビス Arubisu) is a canon pair between Fairy Tail Mages, Alzack and Bisca Connell. About Alzack and Bisca Alzack Connell Alzack Connell (アルザック・コネル Aruzakku Koneru) is a Mage from the West. He came to Fairy Tail as an immigrant and joined the guild. As of the year X791, he is the husband of Bisca Connell and the father of Asuka Connell. Alzack is a young man of average height with long black hair that covers the right part of his face. His eyes are black as well, and the right one is always obscured by his hair. In the anime, his hair appeared quite short in comparison to the manga until the Fighting Festival arc. The 7-year time skip didn't affect Alzack’s appearance much, with the only prominent differences being his much shorter, spikier hair; as for accessories, it’s worth noting the addition of a pair of earrings composed of small tassels hanging from both of his ears. A man from the western country, Alzack's attire mirrors that of fictional cowboys, minus their signature hats. His outfit consists of a long brown coat resembling a poncho with tasselled edges together with a shirt and torn pants with strips similar to the ones on his coat hanging from their edges - these being held up by a studded belt with a skull-shaped buckle. On his feet he wears simple shoes, or boots. He has a case on his right hip, attached to a belt, in which he usually keeps one of his guns, and he also sports an ornament circling his left leg, consisting of a large leather belt, seemingly decorated by concentric circles in its widest part. Seven years from the seeming disappearance of Tenrou Island, Alzack's attire received subtle changes: his former poncho was replaced by a new, lighter-colored one, adorned by large dark stripes near its collar and lower edges, and sporting no strips hanging from it unlike his old one. He seems to have added a dark vest over his shirt, and switched the belt holding up his old pants to a new one, whose buckle is adorned by an incision reminiscent of a small, stylized sun. Alzack is a kind and determined individual who loves his comrades and is willing to risk his life to fight for them. However, this determination of his seems to disappear when it comes to Bisca Mulan, the girl he loves and whom he was originally very shy around. Alzack displays extreme dedication towards her, as seen when Bisca was turned to stone by Evergreen under Laxus Dreyar's orders: Alzack was willing to do everything to save her, going as far as to fight and defeat his own guild mates to do so, all the while claiming that he would never forgive Laxus for doing such a thing to her. Bisca Connell Bisca Connell (ビスカ・コネル Bisuka Koneru), maiden last name: Mulan (ムーラン Mūran), is originally from the West. She came to the Fairy Tail as an immigrant and joined the guild. As of the year X791, she is the wife of Alzack Connell and the mother of Asuka Connell. Bisca is a young woman with long, straight green hair that reaches down to her lower back, and a set of long bangs framing her face. She has brownish purple eyes, and is always seen wearing red lipstick. After the time skip, Bisca seems to have gained sharper facial features, and has developed a curvier physique. The lower section of her hair is now tied into a thick braid. Prior to the S-Class Trials of X784, Bisca's attire mirrored that of a fictional cowgirl, with a Western-style hat always visible on her head, a light, polka-dotted neck scarf, and a pair of reddish brown boots. Her body was covered by a short, strapless one-piece dress decorated by spiraling motifs (portrayed as plain blue in the anime) with darker, striped edges (portrayed as plain white in the anime). During the Miss Fairy Tail Contest, she sported a purple, revealing halter bikini. After the disappearance of Tenrou Island, her attire became skimpier, consisting of a revealing bikini top covered in dark stripes below an open, dark buttoned vest. A similarly colored skirt adorned by a series of light strips hanging down from it in the middle part covers her lower body, whilst a pair of high-heeled cowgirl boots decorated by matching strips are on her feet. Also present are a set of armbands now circling Bisca's biceps, paired by darker, simple long bands around her wrists. She also switched to a dark cowgirl hat with a curved-up brim, adorned by a lighter-colored band covered in large studs. Bisca is a determined girl who loves Fairy Tail and is willing to fight for the sake of her comrades. Not withstanding, this headstrong personality of hers completely disappears when it comes to her fellow immigrant from the West - Alzack Connell, whom she had always secretly loved. In X785, however, she and Alzack got married and later on had a child: Asuka Connell. Relationship Due to the both of them employing similar kinds of Magic, Alzack and Bisca usually partner with each other and have developed a close relationship. For a long time, Alzack had been in love with Bisca and the two were usually seen together, often-times watching Gray and Juvia and wishing that their relationship would be like that as well.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 168, Pages 7-8 Alzack's dedication towards her can be seen during Laxus and the Thunder God Tribe's rebellion when he was willing to attack his guild members in order to return Bisca, who was turned into stone by Evergreen's Magic, to normal.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 108, Pages 16-20 Bisca is also in love with Alzack and cares deeply for him, as seen when she was comforting him when he failed to be chosen as a candidate for the X784 S-Class Mage Promotion Trial.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 201, Page 17 A year after the supposed destruction of Tenrou Island, Alzack married Bisca and their union resulted in the birth of a daughter whom they named Asuka.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 260, CoverFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 261, Cover Sypnosis Phantom Lord Arc During the Guild War between Fairy Tail and the Phantom Lord Guild, Alzack Connell, Bisca Mulan, and the other members Fairy Tail attack Phantom Lord's base.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 48, Pages 8-9 In the midst of the confrontation, the two are shown covering each other's backs while taking down numerous opponents.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 21 When Makarov is caught off-guard by Element 4 Aria's Metsu's spell, has his Magic drained and is sent crashing down to the first floor of the building, Alzack, who's fighting a Phantom Lord member, is seen shocked, asking what happened upstairs.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 50, Page 3 While Bisca, despite her being amongst the ones commenting they can still fight, retreats from the enemy base.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 50, Page 4Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 50, Page 7 Alzack and Bisca are subsequently the ones charged with taking the injured Makarov to his old acquaintance, the healing Mage Porlyusica, in order for him to receive treatment. Both of them are surprised when the healer slaps the unconscious master in the face. Demanding an explanation, the two are told it is punishment for having rushed into things without considering his age. The woman then angrily demands to know why the two of them are still around, which prompts Alzack and Bisca to try and convince the healing Mage to let them stay, stating that they're worried for their master. Porlyusica orders them again to go home, stating that worried faces are bad for the ill. She proceeds to explain the mechanics behind Aria's Airspace Magic, the cause of Makarov's injury, and, when the two "guests" state they'll let the others know about it, she angrily reprimands them for still being around, running after them with a broom in a comedic way and prompting them to leave.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 51, Pages 3-4 When Phantom Lord's own guild building marches against Fairy Tail on large mechanical legs, Alzack is the first to spot it, and rushes to inform his comrades.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 51, Page 15 Bisca is later seen, alongside her similarly shocked guild mates, watching as Phantom Lord's self-propelled guild building marched towards them.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 51, Page 19 When Phantom's Guild Master Jose Porla demands Lucy Heartfilia be handed over, Alzack, together with Bisca and all of their guild mates, angrily cries that the man's out of his mind if he thinks they will agree, refusing the order and readying to fight. When Jose sends his Shades to attack Fairy Tail, Alzack with Bisca by his side and his fellow guild members, attacks the ghostly soldiers down.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 52, Pages 9-10Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 53, Page 2 After Makarov, having been healed thanks to Mystogan's intervention, appears to fight Jose and casts Fairy Law, Alzack and Bisca appear shocked, with the former commenting that the spell has no effect on them, and the latter wondering if it's capable of distinguishing between friend and foe.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 66, Page 3 After Jose's defeat and Fairy Tail's victory, the two of them are seen hugging happily in the crowd of cheering guild members, seemingly without their usual embarrassment towards each other.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 66, Page 8 They are then seen alongside their guild mates, listening to Makarov's comforting speech to Lucy.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 66, Pages 15-19 Fighting Festival Arc During the Harvest Festival, Bisca participated as the sixth contestant in the Miss Fairy Tail Contest. She uses her Guns Magic to demonstrate her shooting abilities by shooting multiple coins. Bisca was able to get Alzack's admiration who commented her cute during the performance.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 107, Page 15 Later on, however, Bisca and the other contestants are turned into stone by Evergreen's Stone Eyes, to be used as hostages while Laxus Dreyar attempts to become Fairy Tail's Guild Master and prove himself as the guild's strongest Mage.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 107, Pages 14-15 After Laxus and his Thunder God Tribe leave, the so-called "Battle of Fairy Tail" begins and everyone rushes around to find the four opponents and free the girls; Alzack swears before Bisca's statue that he'll save her.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 108, Page 7 As he's searching around for Laxus, Alzack stumbles upon Jet and Droy, with none of them having found any trace of their opponents. Alzack angrily kicks a nearby crate, stating that he'll never forgive Laxus for what he has done. Before he can move on though, the three find themselves surrounded by one of Freed Justine's Magical barriers, which will only allow the strongest Mage to leave, thus forcing those stuck inside to fight each other. Jet and Droy refuse to fight, but Alzack instead claims that he has to save Bisca, and can't hang around doing nothing. He rapidly defeats both Jet and Droy, with his being the first battle of Laxus' "game". He's then leaves the place, moderately wounded and stating that he's sorry.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 108, Pages 16-20 An injured Alzack continues through the whole battle, and remains the only one left of the original group that went searching for Laxus and the Thunder God Tribe. He does, in fact, succeed in his objective, encountering Freed. He reprimands him for using his spells, which forced him to fight his comrades, all the while repeating to himself that it was for Bisca's sake, and then proceeds to attack him with Tornado Shot. However, Freed easily slices through it with his sword, much to Alzack's dismay. A moment after, Alzack moves his hands to his neck, having become incapable of breathing, and asks if Freed possesses another "weird Magic" aside from his enchantments before losing consciousness. Freed re-sheaths his blade and reveals that he simply used one of his barriers, with its effect being to deprive those who employ Magic inside it of oxygen.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 111, Pages 9-12 Having regained consciousness sometime later, Alzack is present when everyone is informed through the use of Warren Rocko's Telepathy that the hostage girls having been saved, something which puts him at ease.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 122, Page 11 When Laxus activates his Thunder Palace, Alzack is amongst those who attack the Lacrima orbs, helping save the town from destruction. This however also gets him hurt when the Organic Link Magic on the Lacrima turns the power of his attack back on him in the form of lightning.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 122, Pages 14-18 After Natsu Dragneel manages to defeat Laxus and save the town, Alzack and Bisca are seen together with their guild mates, Alzack nattering with Jet and Droy, the ones he fought and defeated before in order to save Bisca.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 127, Page 7 Alzack and Bisca are later seen taking part in the Fantasia parade in different floats.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 48Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 128, Page 7 Alongside the rest of the guild, they raise their right hands up to the sky with the index finger sticking out, in order to bid farewell to the excommunicated Laxus, who is observing the parade, and to let him know that, anywhere he goes, his guild will always watch over him.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 128, Page 14 Oración Seis Arc Alzack and Bisca are briefly seen amongst the others when Makarov declares that Fairy Tail will form an alliance with other legal Guilds to take down the Dark Guild Oración Seis.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 131, Page 15 After the Light Team's success, Alzack and Bisca are seen amongst the crowd of Fairy Tail members welcoming Team Natsu back and greeting their newest members Wendy Marvell and Carla. Alongside the others, he's surprised and thrilled to hear that Wendy is a Sky Dragon Slayer.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 165, Page 8Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 165, Pages 10-11 As the guild proceeds to party and celebrate, the two watches Gray Fullbuster and Juvia Lockser's growing relationship.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 165, Page 14 Daphne Arc Edolas Arc Alzack and Bisca, much like everyone else in the guild, are excited by the news regarding Gildarts Clive, Fairy Tail's ace member and strongest Mage, returning to the guild after three years of absence, and they wait for him alongside the others.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 166, Page 5 All of them are shocked to hear that not even Gildarts himself could complete the 100 years job he set out to finish.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 166, Page 10 A few days later, Gray teaches Juvia how to eat some Caramade Franks while Alzack and Bisca watches them. Alzack ponders how he can get close to Bisca in a similar way while Bisca wonders how she can get close to Alzack like Juvia and Gray did to each other. Erza then arrives and comments about Bisca and Alzack getting along.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 168, Pages 7-8 A short while later, Alzack, Bisca, the other members of Fairy Tail, aside from Natsu, Wendy, Happy and Carla, and the entire town of Magnolia are all sucked into the parallel world Edolas by the Anima dimensional gate.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 168, Pages 16-17 Once there, they're turned into a gigantic Lacrima crystal to serve as a source of Magic for Faust's kingdom.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 171, Page 6 However, everyone is saved from such a fate by Mystogan's intervention, with him reversing the sucking process of Anima and throwing all of Edolas' Magic into Earth Land. The town of Magnolia, alongside all of its inhabitants and the Fairy Tail members, is restored to normal, and the Guild is later shocked when they discover that the Lisanna who was in Edolas also came back with them, moreover that she is the Lisanna Strauss they all once knew.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 193, Page 20 Tenrou Island Arc After Lisanna's welcoming party and the following "brawl", Alzack and Bisca are seen sleeping not far from each other in the hall with their guild mates.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 200, Page 15 With the nearing of S-Class Trial, which will grant eight chosen participants the chance to compete in a contest which will make one of them an S-Class Mage, Alzack and Bisca, much like many guild mates, try to take on many jobs in order to be chosen.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 201, Page 8 Alzack optimistically remarks that, whatever the exam will be, those who pass shall become S-Class.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 201, Page 15 After the candidates' names have been announced and Alzack is seen grieving over the fact that he wasn't chosen, Bisca stands at his side to comfort him, stating that there's always next year.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 201, Page 17 X791 Arc Seven years after the disappearance of Tenrou Island, and the Fairy Tail Mages on it, Alzack and Bisca, now married, stand in a street waiting for Romeo, who is staring out into the ocean. They tell Romeo that they should head back to the guild, so Romeo's father, Macao, won't worry about him. Romeo agrees and Bisca tries to comfort him, but Alzack stops her mid-sentence, shaking his head to stop her.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 254, Pages 2-4The group then returns to the guild and learns from their guild mates that The Trimens believe that Tenrou Island still exists. In one last attempt to find their guild mates, Alzack and Bisca, joined by Droy, Jet, Warren and Max, heads towards the place where the island was destroyed. During their voyage, they encounter a girl with long wavy hair, who exposes Tenrou Island inside a sphere bearing the mark of the guild. The group then follows the girl, who leads them to Natsu's motionless and half-buried body.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 255, Pages 2-6 However, the group discovers that Natsu and the rest of the missing members are still alive and were saved from Acnologia's attack by the girl, who is the first Fairy Tail Guild Master, Mavis Vermilion. The group then returns to the guild and defeats Teebo and his gang, who were about to attack the other members of Fairy Tail.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 255, Pages 11-18 The night after the return of the missing members, the whole guild celebrates. During the celebration, Alzack and Bisca inform the missing members about their marriage and also about their daughter, Asuka Connell.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 256, Page 3Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 256, Pages 5-6 A little later, Alzack and Bisca went to talk to Erza about Jellal.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 256, Page 16 Key of the Starry Sky Arc Note: The events in this arc occur only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Alzack and Bisca are seen among the guild member dancing outside the guild when Lucy tries to teach Natsu how to dance for their mission.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 125 A woman named Michelle Lobster appears at the guild one day claiming she is related to Lucy and giving her a clock hand from her father. Alzack, Bisca, Asuka and Makarov, tells Lucy that Natsu is looking for her because he accepted a job to capture some bandits. Though shocked at first upon hearing that Michelle wants to go too, Alzack and Bisca said they don't mind and ask the 4th master if she can go. Later, they, along with the rest of the guild, watches as Michelle drops Lucy's fathers memento, which levitates and begins glowing as letters appear on it.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 128 Whilst the other members of Fairy Tail are searching for the clock pieces, Bisca sits with Asuka reading the Key of the Starry Havens book as Alzack arrives. Much to Alzack and Bisca's shock, Asuka finds the ending to be surprising and states she does not like it.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 138 Alzack and Bisca ask their daughter why she doesn't like the book, to which she replies that everyone is making a mistake by collecting the clock pieces, which greatly shocks Alzack and Bisca.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 140 It is soon discovered that Asuka was right, as the Infinity Clock is reformed by the pieces gathered by the Fairy Tail Mages and collected by the Reborn Oración Seis. Thus, Fairy Tail decides to stop and defeat the dark guild once again by sending certain members to intercept the Dark Mages, whose locations were foretold by Cana. When she sneezes and says someone must be complimenting her, Alzack replies that this is uncertain, doubting the accuracy of Cana's predictions, much to her annoyance.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 142 While the Mages are away, Alzack and Bisca hear Warren saying that the one introduced to them as Michelle Lobster is most likely an impostor, which confuses and troubles her. In addition, it is soon revealed by Vijeeter Ecor that the Oración Seis is heading for Kardia Cathedral, so Alzack and Bisca decides to go there as well after asking their fellow guild members to take care of Asuka in their absence. Alzack and Bisca find Brain II in front of Will Neville's grave, attempting to undo the spell cast on it, so Alzack challenges Brain II and immediately attacks him, but the latter's Reflector prevents him from landing a hit. Alzack then surrounds Brain II with various types of guns and is about to fire, but the Dark Mage uses his skills to switch places with his opponent, which results in Alzack being defeated by his own attack. It is proved, however, that Alzack only served as a distraction while Bisca prepares to land a direct hit on him from above. When Bisca sees that her husband is no match for the other Mage and, once her gun is fully charged, she unleashes a powerful shot that, however, changes direction and destroys a big statue due to Brain II's Reflector. Instances later, she is defeated by the dark Mage. With both Alzack and Bisca defeated, Brain II proceeds to unlock the true form of the Infinity Clock.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 144 After the incident surrounding the Infinity Clock is finished, Legion Corps appears at the guild. While there they apologize to the Fairy Tail members for what they have done. They accept their apology and have a short party together. After the party Legion Corps informs Fairy Tail that they are leaving on a life long mission to find the pieces of the Infinity Clock.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 151 Grand Magic Games Arc Alzack and Bisca later go to the guild with their daughter Asuka. The two, along with Max and Romeo, inform the returned members about Sabertooth, the number one guild in Fiore; also the fact that Fairy Tail is now considered as the weakest guild.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 258, Pages 8-9 Romeo tries to tell the returned members about something they can do in order to be Fiore's number one guild again, but the other members of Fairy Tail, including Alzack and Bisca, oppose his idea. Romeo, however, refuses to listen to his guild mates and goes on to inform the returned members about the Grand Magic Games, a festival where the winning guild will be considered the best in Fiore and be awarded 30,000,000 . The other members try to dissuade the returned members from joining, to no avail.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 260, Pages 12-19 Months later, after the training is complete, Alzack, Bisca, Asuka, Jet, Droy, and Makarov meet Team Natsu, Wendy, and Carla in the city where the festival is taking place; Crocus. Alzack and Bisca, along with the others, explains the rules of the games to the team, also commenting on how the tasks in the tournament change every year.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 265, Pages 5-8 When the day of the games arrives, Alzack and Bisca, along with the rest of the guild members, cheers for Team Fairy Tail A in the stands. They are all surprisingly greeted by Mavis Vermilion, who has also come to watch the Games and cheer for her guild.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 267, Pages 10-11 When Fairy Tail's second team, Team Fairy Tail B, enters, Fairy Tail cheers again. Mavis notices the man disguised as Mystogan is Jellal Fernandes, but accepts Makarov's decision to let him participate.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 268, Pages 4-11 During Lucy's fight against Flare Corona, Alzack and Bisca, alongside their guild mates, cheers for Lucy, unaware that Flare has Asuka as a hostage in order to make Lucy lose.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 271, Pages 17 After the first day of the Grand Magic Games, Alzack and Bisca join the party held in Fairy Tail's lodgings.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 275, Page 7 After the third day's events and battles, the Fairy Tail Mages celebrate their victories by throwing a party and having fun, Alzack and Bisca once again participates.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 290, Page 13Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 290, Page 17 After that the Grand Magic Games administration decides to re-arrange the teams due to Team Raven Tail's disqualification; Fairy Tail as a result reorganizes its team to consist of five members.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 292, Pages 9 Alzack and Bisca, alongside with their fellow Fairy Tail comrades, is seen in the audience cheering their new "strongest team", comprised of Natsu, Gajeel, Gray, Laxus and Erza.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 292, Pages 13-14 For the Tag Battle portion of that day, Ichiya and the unknown Bunny person from Team Blue Pegasus are selected to fight Bacchus and Rocker from Team Quatro Puppy. At the start of the match, Ichiya tells the bunny that he can remove the costume, the person revealing themselves to be the Exceed Nichiya, much to everyone's surprise and displeasure.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 293, Page 4 The final tag battle of the day then begins between Fairy Tail's own Natsu and Gajeel and Sabertooth's Sting and Rogue. After seeing Natsu and Gajeel seemingly fall to the Twin Dragons and then stand up, Alzack and Bisca watche in shock as Natsu goes to take the two on alone. When the two teams both release huge and powerful attacks on one another simultaneously, Alzack and Bisca watch nervously for who will emerge the victor.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 296, Page 16 At the end of the match, Alzack, Bisca, along with the other members of the guild joyfully witnesses Natsu defeat Sting and Rogue alone, leaving Fairy Tail in first place at the end of the fourth day.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 297, Page 3 The sixth day comes and Chapati announces the final event of the Games, the Grand Magic War Game. The teams are called out one by one, but when Fairy Tail steps out, Alzack, Bisca, along with rest of their guild mates, from the bleachers, cheer for the team while the crowd is shocked to see that Natsu isn't with the group, rather Juvia has taken his place.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 303, Page 17 Alzack and Bisca then watch Gray, with the rest of the guild, before Gray's fight with Rufus Lohr.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 306, Pages 2 After the fight, they and everyone from the guild cheers for Gray, delighted with this victory putting their team back on top.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 307, Page 2 Later, as the Games continue, Makarov mentions that he hopes he won't have to write a pile of apology letters again, to which Bisca replies that he should not be saying that at a time like this. It also causes Asuka to ask what "apology" means, Alzack telling her that she does not need to know yet.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 309, Page 3 During Erza's fight against Kagura Mikazuchi, Bisca watches proudly as Erza explains why she cannot let herself be killed.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 315, Page 5 Alzack and Bisca, are seen cheering on Erza, along with their daughter, when she is able to land a hit on Kagura despite the previously one-sided battle, apparently knocking her out.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 315, Page 8 Later, Gajeel activates his Iron Shadow Dragon Mode and goes on the offensive during his battle against Rogue. Bisca comments that Gajeel disappeared while charging forward, but Alzack corrects her, stating that he turned into a shadow.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 319, Page 3 Following the numerous victories Team Fairy Tail attains, the final opponent, Sting, reveals his location. However, the Mage surrenders before making a move, giving Fairy Tail the victory. Alzack hugs his daughter while Bisca jumps with joy as they, alongside their friends, clebrate their victory when Fairy Tail is named the strongest Guild in Fiore.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 322, Pages 1-23Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 323, Page 1 Soon after Fairy Tail's marvelous victory, Alzack, Bisca, and the Mages of Fiore are gathered in Crocus Central Square by the King to be informed about the upcoming attack at the hands of the ten thousand Dragons that will soon arrive. Both terrorized and shocked by the revelation, the two listen as the King continues to expose his plan. The King states that with the Eclipse Gate in it's cannon form, they plan to defeat the whole flight in one fell swoop. Though, he continues, knowing a Dragon's power, many will remain. He then hides his face and begs for help in defeating the remaining Dragons to protect the country. Alzack, Bisca, and the rest of the Mages accept his request in the efforts to save the country as they cheer gloriously.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 325, Pages 11-15 They two stand next to each other as they note the absurd amount of Magic Power deriving from the Eclipse Gate.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 327, Page 3 Momentarily, they witness a Dragon's power when a nearby bridge collapses due to said creature solely stomping on the ground.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 327, Page 9 Alzack and Bisca later seen in shock a Dragon, whose body is completely enveloped in flames, descends upon Fairy Tail's location. After the Dragon introduces himself as Atlas Flame, he releases a powerful roar of fire, sending the Fairy Tail Mages flying back.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 328, Pages 16-18 During their arduous battle, the Fairy Tail Mages fighting at Mercurius manage to destroy the Eclipse Gate. With the time-travel device gone, the Dragons, as well as Motherglare's minions, start to disappear. Alzack smiles in happiness while being hugged by Bisca, glad that the fight is over and that they have gain victory.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 337, Page 13 After the war against the Dragons, Alzack, Bisca, and the rest of the Mages involved in the Grand Magic Games were invited to a banquet hosted by the royal family at Mercurius.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 338, Pages 3-4 Prior to His Majesty (the King)'s entrance, Asuka gleefully yells out "Your Majesty", which puts a grin on Alzack's face while Bisca hushes their daughter.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 338, Page 18 After the banquet, Alzack, Bisca, and the rest of the Fairy Tail Mages return to Magnolia, where they are greeted by the delighted citizens congratulating them for their victory at the Games.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 340, Page 3 As Natsu reveals the trophy retrieved as proof of victory, Alzack, Bisca, with her daughter in her arms, huddles up with the rest of the Fairy Tail Mages in celebration.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 340, Page 6 Tartarus Arc While at the guild, Alzack crouches down next to his daughter as she spots a bug and inspects it with her while Bisca tells Asuka not to touch it.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 356, Page 17 Much later on, after the brutal defeat of Laxus, the Thunder God Tribe and Yajima, Alzack and Bisca are seen listening to Gray as he suggests that they head to the houses of the former Council members so as to protect them from Tartarus, and again they are seen behind Lucy as Loke enters the guild and reveals that he knows the location of four former Magic Council members.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 359, Pages 10-11 OVA Youkoso Fairy Hills! Lucy heads to Fairy Hills to search the person who posted a strange job. At the dormitory, an old woman suddenly appears and introduces herself as Hilda and that she is the client of the job, and also the matron of the dormitory. Lucy, out of curiosity, accepts the job. The job is to find a shining treasure inside the dormitory and not to let any of the other girls see it. When Erza looks out of a window and sees Lucy, she tells her that she will show her around. She begins to show Lucy around the house and takes Lucy to see the other girls residing in the dormitory including Bisca's. Later, Erza tells Lucy that she and the other girls are heading to the lake for Wendy and Carla's Welcoming Party and invites her to join them. Lucy refuses saying that she didn't bring her bathing suit and that she wants to look around longer. At the party, the girls are seen having fun by the beach until Happy appears stating it's time to start that, which is "Fairy Tail's Specialty, Fooling Around in Love". The topic is "Who in Fairy Tail wouldn't you mind being your boyfriend?" Upon hearing the topic, Bisca started to blush while fiddling with her fingers. When the girls begin to discuss about the topic, Erza asks Bisca how things are going on between her and Alzack. Bisca exclaims that it's a secret but she soon finds out that everybody knows about it causing her to blush so hard that steams started coming out of her head. Erza then tells Bisca that she is allowed to hit her because of her carelessness. Bisca smiled at Erza but made no move to hit her. The girls continue with their discussion until they head to the bath area to bathe which was seen by Lucy who was up in the attic, looking through a hole above the girls.Fairy Tail Anime: OVA, Welcome to Fairy Hills! Fairy Academy - Yankee-kun and Yankee-chan! As Lucy enters Fairy Academy, Alzack and Bisca are seen hugging each other beside her. She then goes in the classroom and had a bucket full of water rain down on her. When Lucy asked who did it, Alzack and Bisca stated that it was Natsu behind the prank. When Gray arrives and sits in his chair, Alzack, Bisca, along with Elfman watch in horror, when Gray is burned by a burning-hot rock that Natsu put earlier. Later that day, the five students from Courage Academy arrive at Fairy Academy. The group reveals that they have captured and bound Mirajane. Seeing this, Elfman goes berserk, Alzack, Bisca, Levy, Jet, and Droy are seen trying to hold him down. When Natsu used hot rocks Totomaru, Alzack and Bisca noted the harshness of the attack.Fairy Tail Anime: OVA, Fairy Academy - Yankee-kun and Yankee-chan! Memory Days Alzack and Bisca only made a small cameo appearance.Fairy Tail Anime: OVA, Memory Days Dokidoki Ryuuzetsu Land It's nighttime on the third day of the Grand Magic Games, Levy suggests the guild members go to relax and have fun at Ryuzetsu Land, a big water park in Fiore.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 298, Page 2 Alzack, Bisca, along with their guild mates and their daughter, Asuka, goes there. As the Connells set up a picnic beside the pool, they meet Natsu and Ichiya having a race in the water park. Alzack tells them to stop being dangerous while Bisca tells Ichiya to act his age, but is ignored by him.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 298, Page 15 Ironically, Ichiya slips on the ground and makes Natsu trip and fly, which, after several accidents, results in him getting angry and destroying the location with his Magic. They are later seen knocked out beside each other.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 298, Pages 18-20 Children Asuka Connell Asuka Connell (アスカ・コネル Asuka Koneru) is the daughter of Fairy Tail Mages, Alzack and Bisca Connell. One year after the disappearance of the Tenrou Team, Fairy Tail Mages Alzack Connell and Bisca Mulan married each other and their relationship blossomed, eventually resulting in the birth of Asuka ("A" came from Alzack and "-suka" from Bisuka, the Romaji version of her mother's name).Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 256, Pages 5-6Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 260, CoverFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 261, Cover References Category:AlBis Category:Couples Category:Canon Couples